The Life of Maya Malfoy
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Maya Malfoy is the only Malfoy daughter. She is a daddy's girl but she can be a devious girl. When the Dark Lord returns, Maya has to decide where her loyalties lie. With the Death Eaters or with the Order of the Phoenix. When Narcissa decides to send her daughter to the order, she knows she might not see her again. But a mother always does what's best for her children.


**Disclaimer - All I own is Maya Malfoy, any children she has and the storylines.**

 **Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Information, in this, Hermione isn't the Malfoy daughter. She's very much apart of the Golden Trio. Maya is my own character. This starts off after Goblet of Fire. Maya attends Beaubaxtons but will attend Hogwarts.**

 **I appreciate constructive reviews but not hateful. I will ignore any hateful reviews.**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

 **X-X-X**

Maya Malfoy walked into the dining room of her home. She sat down and took a deep breath. Her mother was sitting opposite her.

Since the end of the previous term at Hogwarts, things were extremely tense between the Malfoy's. Narcissa wanted her two children to be kept safe. She knew things in the Wizarding world were changing.

Narcissa looked at Maya. "Good morning dear."

"Morning. Where's Draco?" Maya asked politely. She knew how big her family were on manners.

Narcissa smiled.

Maya found Draco. She saw him working on something. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Mind your own business. I'm busy," Draco said.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I deserve to know if it's something dodgy," she told him. She hated being kept in the dark.

Maya was a lot like her father Lucius. But she was the spitting image of her mother. Maya admired her mother so much.

Maya looked at Draco. "Tell me."

"No! Just go!"

Maya grabbed her wand and smirked. "If you won't tell me, I'll find out," she said. She pointed her wand and smirked again. " _ **Accio parchment!**_ "

The plans that Draco had flew over to Maya. Maya looked at them. "Plans to get back at Potter? Draco, what on earth are you playing at?" She said.

Draco walked over to Maya and grabbed her wand. "How would you feel if I went through your private things?! Your diary?"

"You wouldn't!"

Draco smirked and walked to Maya's bedroom. He walked inside and over to Maya's bed. He took her diary from under the pillow. "Draco!"

Lucius was in his study getting ready for work. He heard Maya and Draco fighting. He immediately apparated.

He got into the bedroom. He glared at his children. "What on earth is going on?" He spat.

"Father, Maya took my plans on what I have for Potter. I then proceeded to go through her diary," Draco explained.

Lucius looked at Maya. "Do not attempt to look through Draco's stuff again and Draco do not attempt to read your sister's diary," he instructed.

"Yes father," they both said.

Lucius looked at Maya. "You're attending work with me today. You and Draco can't be trusted," he told his daughter.

Maya had gotten dressed into a black dress, heels and a cloak. Maya walked over to her father. Lucius approved his daughters attire.

Lucius arrived at the Ministry. Maya followed him down to the Department of Mysteries. She didn't like it down there.

Lucius stood talking to the Minister for Magic. Maya looked over to see Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley. Maya felt bad for what he was going through. She believed him when he said Voldemort was back. She just wished everyone else would.

 _A Few Hours Later._

Maya and Draco were doing their homework. The door opened and Narcissa walked in. "You both must get changed into your robes. We have company for dinner," she said.

"Who?" Draco asked as he put the homework away. He looked at Maya. Even though she annoyed him, she was his little sister and would do anything to protect her.

Narcissa looked at her children. "The Dark Lord."

All colour drained from Maya's face. Narcissa noticed. "Maya, are you alright darling?" She asked.

Maya just nodded. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to meet the Dark Lord. Narcissa could tell.

The Malfoy family were standing in the family room. Maya was shaking. Draco took her hand. "It's going to be alright. I'm here," he whispered.

"Thank you," Maya whispered back. She was terrified.

Lucius noticed his children whispering. He could see the fear on his daughters face. "Maya, is there a problem?" He asked.

Maya looked over. She just nodded. Narcissa looked at her husband. "I think she is feeling a little unwell. I'm sure she will be alright soon dear," she said.

Lucius nodded. Even though he was a business man and a Death Eater, he was a father and he cared about his children. Especially Maya as she was his little girl. He never showed his children Love which is why he made up for it with getting them and Narcissa expensive gifts.

The floo had activated and Maya grabbed onto Draco's hand. The Dark Lord appeared. They all bowed. "Welcome My Lord," Lucius said.

Voldemort nodded. He looked at Draco and Maya. "This must be Draco and Maya. Your children," he said.

Lucius nodded. "Yes my Lord. Draco has just completed his fourth year at Hogwarts. Maya attends Beauxbaton's academy. But she will be attending Hogwarts for her fourth year and onwards," Lucius informed him.

"A very good choice. More spies in Dumbledore's army," Voldemort said.

Maya swallowed hard. She looked at Narcissa. "Excuse me my lord, Maya is feeling a little unwell. I will go and see to her," she said.

Maya followed Narcissa to her bedroom. Narcissa closed the door and performed a muting spell. She looked at Maya. "What's wrong darling?" She asked.

"I-I don't want to be involved in all of this. I want to stay at my school and not go to Hogwarts," Maya admitted.

Narcissa sighed. "Maya, darling. Attending Hogwarts is for my own comfort. I want to know you're close by. With Draco, it's easier. He's a man and can defend himself."

"I can't? Is that what you're saying?" Maya asked. She knew she wasn't as strong as Draco but she knew she could defend herself if needed.

Narcissa looked at Maya. "I want my little girl close to me. That way Draco and I can protect you."

Maya just nodded.

Maya agreed to go back down for dinner. She walked into the dining room with Narcissa. Lucius smiled. "Are you alright my dear?" He asked.

Maya nodded. "I do apologise for earlier I was feeling a little unwell."

Voldemort nodded. "That's alright. It can be quite daunting meeting someone who you've admired for so long for the first time," he said.

Maya just nodded. She knew Lucius had to have said something about her being a follower. She didn't know how she felt.

Eventually the Dark Lord had gone, Maya said goodnight. She walked up to her bedroom and sighed. She wasn't going to become a death eater. No matter what it cost. She wouldn't become the thing she despised most of all.


End file.
